Użytkownik:PROKacproPL/Brudnopis
Tu znajdują się notatki utworzone przez PROKacproPL i... na razie tylko to. ---- GARGANTUAR Gargantuar is a gigantic zombie. Toughness: extremely high When Gargantuar walks, the Earth trembles. When he moans, other zombies fall silent. He is the zombie other zombies dream they could be. But he still can't find a girlfriend. TŁUMACZENIE GARGANTUAR Gargantuar to gigantyczny zombie. Wytrzymałość: ekstremalnie wysoka Gdy Gargantuar chodzi, Ziemia się trzęsie. Kiedy jęczy, inne zombie milkną. To jest zombie, o którym zostaniu marzą inne zombie. Wciąż jednak nie może sobie znaleźć dziewczyny. Gargantuar= 'Gargantuar' right Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Gargantuar really is kind of a big deal. Damage: crushes plants with pole Special: throws Imp when damaged Gargantuar is the embodiment of power, made real. He is a juggernaut of hunger, from which there is no escape. He is fear unleashed. Well, he's fear slightly leashed. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Wielka Szybkość: Głodna Gargantuar naprawdę jest całkiem dużym kłopotem. Obrażenia: miażdży rośliny słupem Umiejętność: wyrzuca Impa po otrzymaniu obrażeń Gargantuar jest prawdziwym ucieleśnieniem mocy. Jest gigantem napędzanym głodem, przed którym nie ma ucieczki. Jest strachem bez uwięzi. Cóż, jest strachem na lekkiej uwięzi. |-|Vase Gargantuar= 'Vase Gargantuar' right Toughness: Great Speed: Stiff Phenomenally sized zombie stuffed into a tiny unliving space. Damage: crushes plants with pole Special: throws Imp when damaged The ceramic confines of the Vase Gargantuar's home has done nothing to his endless hunger, his immense power, or his vast destructive potential. However, his footspeed could be better. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Wielka Szybkość: Zesztywniała Fenomenalnie wielki zombie wepchnięty w maleńką przestrzeń nienadającą się do życia. Obrażenia: miażdży rośliny słupem Umiejętność: wyrzuca Impa po otrzymaniu obrażeń Ceramiczna ciasnota domu Vase Gargantuara nie zrobiła nic jego nieskończonemu głodowi, jego olbrzymiej sile czy rozległemu destrukcyjnemu potencjałowi. Jednakże, szybkość jego chodu mogłaby być lepsza. |-|Mummified Gargantuar= 'Mummified Gargantuar' right Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Massive zombie from a royal line of mummies. Damage: crushes plants with sarcophagus Special: launches Imp Mummy when damaged True Fact #1: The pyramids were built in an attempt to make Mummified Gargantuar seem small. It didn't work. True Fact #2: The Sphinx isn't missing its nose... that is the face of... Gargantuar. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Wielka Szybkość: Głodna Masywny zombie z królewskiej linii mumii. Obrażenia: miażdży rośliny sarkofagiem Umiejętność: wyrzuca Imp Mummy po otrzymaniu obrażeń Prawdziwy fakt nr 1: Piramidy zostały zbudowane w celu próby sprawienia że Mummified Gargantuar wydaje się być mały. Nie zadziałało. Prawdziwy fakt nr 2: Sfinks nigdy nie stracił nosa... to twarz... Gargantuara. |-|Gargantuar Pirate= 'Gargantuar Pirate' right Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Enormous zombie who redefines the shark attack. Damage: crushes plants with shark Special: fires off Pirate Imp when damaged Gargantuar Pirate likes short walks off the plank, moonlit raiding parties, and the smell of cannon fire. A true romantic. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Wielka Szybkość: Głodna Olbrzymi zombie który zmienia znaczenie ataku rekina. Obrażenia: miażdży rośliny rekinem Umiejętność: wystrzeliwuje Pirate Impa po otrzymaniu obrażeń Gargantuar Pirate lubi krótkie przechadzki po desce, abordaże przy świetle księżyca, a także zapach prochu armatniego. Prawdziwy romantyk. |-|Wild West Gargantuar= 'Wild West Gargantuar' right Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Humongous zombie with brand awareness. Damage: crushes plants with brand Special: launches Bull Rider when damaged Likes candy. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Wielka Szybkość: Głodna Olbrzymi zombie ze świadomością posiadania pieczęci. Obrażenia: miażdży rośliny pieczęcią Umiejętność: wyrzuca Bull Ridera po otrzymaniu obrażeń Lubi cukierki. |-|Sloth Gargantuar= 'Sloth Gargantuar' right Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Massive sloth skinned zombie with a case of the imps. Carries and throws three imps instead of just one. Damage: crushes plants with icicle Special: fire off Yeti Imps when damaged Somewhere along the line, Sloth Gargantuar contracted a bad case of Yeti Imps. He used soap, medicinal powders, and a salve made from sloth slobber in an attempt to get rid of them ... to no avail. But the truth is, he's grown used to their presence. The darn things are itchy. They're always squabbling. They nag him endlessly. But at this point, he'd probably miss them if they ever cleared up. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Wielka Szybkość: Głodna Masywny zombie w skórze leniwca z przypadkiem impów. Nosi i wyrzuca trzy impy zamiast jednego. Obrażenia: miażdży rośliny soplem Umiejętność: wyrzuca Yeti Impy po otrzymaniu obrażeń Gdzieś po drodze Sloth Gargantuar złapał ciężki przypadek Yeti Impów. Używał mydła, pudrów leczniczych oraz maści ze śliny leniwców by spróbować się ich pozbyć... bezskutecznie. Ale szczerze mówiąc, przyzwyczaił się do ich obecności. Te draństwa powodują świąd. Zawsze wywołują sprzeczki. Nieprzerwanie go denerwują. Teraz jednak prawdopodobnie by za nimi tęsknił gdyby kiedykolwiek zniknęli. |-|Porter Gargantuar= 'Porter Gargantuar' right Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Terrifying behemoth of exploratory fury. Special: throws Lost City Imp when damaged Porter Gargantuar dreams of the discovery that will make him powerful and influential. Maybe then the Imps will be the one carrying him around. It's always nice to have a dream. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Wielka Szybkość: Głodna Przerażający olbrzym napędzany furią poszukiwacza. Umiejętność: wyrzuca Lost City Impa po otrzymaniu obrażeń Porter Gargantuar marzy o odkryciu które uczyni go potężnym i wpływowym. Może wtedy to Impy będą go nosić. Zawsze warto mieć marzenia. |-|Dark Ages Gargantuar= 'Dark Ages Gargantuar' right Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Immense zombie who brings the hammer down. Damage: crushes plants with hammer Special: launches Imp Monk when damaged When Dark Ages Gargantuar wants to find pantaloons that fit him, he has to shop at the "Enormous & Towering" store. He hates it though. It's embarrassing. He just wants to shop for clothes where all the other zombies shop. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Wielka Szybkość: Głodna Ogromny zombie który sprawnie uderza młotem. Obrażenia: miażdży rośliny młotem Umiejętność: wyrzuca Impa Monka po otrzymaniu obrażeń Gdy Dark Ages Gargantuar chce znaleźć pantalony które na niego pasują, musi kupować w sklepie "Giganci i Olbrzymy". On tego nienawidzi. To zawstydzające. On po prostu chce kupować odzież tam, gdzie wszystkie inne zombie ją kupują. |-|Hair Metal Gargantuar= 'Hair Metal Gargantuar' right Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Dominating leviathan of power-rocking mayhem. Damage: crushes plants with guitar Damage: bashes sonic blast when metal music plays Special: launches Impunk when damaged Hair Metal Gargantuar only knows one chord, but you'd better believe he'll play it all night and then some. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Wielka Szybkość: Głodna Dominujący lewiatan czadowej rozwałki. Obrażenia: miażdży rośliny gitarą Obrażenia: wybija fale uderzeniowe gdy gra muzyka metalowa Umiejętność: wyrzuca Impunka po otrzymaniu obrażeń Hair Metal Gargantuar zna tylko jeden akord, ale uwierz że mógłby go grać całą noc, a nawet dłużej. |-|Deep Sea Gargantuar= 'Deep Sea Gargantuar' right Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Titanic zombie who isn't shellfish with his might. Damage: crushes plants with driftwood Special: launches Imp Mermaid when damaged This big guy loves the water. When he's deep down in it, he feels light as a feather. He feels like he's flying. Most importantly, during those precious moments, he feels as if the weight of Imp Mermaid Zombie has been lifted from his shoulders. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Wielka Szybkość: Głodna Tytaniczny zombie który nie jest mięczakiem jeśli chodzi o potęgę. Obrażenia: miażdży rośliny kawałkiem drzewa Umiejętność: wyrzuca Mermaid Imp po otrzymaniu obrażeń Ten gigant uwielbia wodę. Gdy jest w niej głęboko zanurzony, czuje się lekki jak piórko. Czuje się jakby latał. Co jednak najważniejsze, podczas tych cennych chwil, czuje się jakby waga Imp Mermaid Zombie zeszła z jego barków.